Hostile
by Diren Dark
Summary: Kidnapped, tortured, sold and possilby raped. Nothing can get any wrost...till you fall in love with your kidnapper.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I not sure what going to happen later in the story, but I know that there is going to be some violence and maybe some lemon. Also I would like if you R/R please!

Hostile 

Chapter One: Kidnapped

By: Diren Dark

The dark sky came, along with the sparkling stars glowing brightly. It was 10:45 when a young girl with long raven hair, which shaped her pale face perfectly, stepped out of the building. She had long slender legs and arms and looked cute in her blue blouse and tight jeans. The raven-haired girl just stepped out of the movie theater with her friends.

"Later Kagome, see you at school tomorrow!" called out a short brown haired girl, as she waved to her teenaged friend.

As the raven haired, schoolgirl known as Kagome, walked down the street by herself, heading to her safe, cozy home. 'I better take a short cut' Kagome thought, 'or less mama would be so mad if I came back at 2 or something'. She took a sharp turn down an alley; it didn't creep her out, ok maybe a little after seeing the horror movie of the year. But it was a very safe neighborhood. Suddenly a chill runs down her spine, as if someone was following her. 'O my god is someone is following?!' Kagome mind screamed as she turned her head.

Out of insists she started to run, a long as well her stalker. Kagome's heart beated at lighten speed, she saw a lot of cop shows to know what happens to girls in the middle of the night, in the alley. 'I' am in an alley, I should have never token that short cut. I' am smarter then that. DAMNIT!!!!!!'

Out of nowhere a second guy came out and snaked his arms around the schoolgirls thin waist. She started kicking and screaming and was able to hit the stalker in the gut. Once the injured man got to his feet, he stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth. The two men dragged her out of the alley, only to be meet by a black van that Kagome was thrown into.

Inside the van were three men who handcuffed her hands and feet to the chairs less floor. The cloth was taken out of her mouth and is replaced a red ball that wrapped around her head.

As soon as the black van started to move, the men ripped Kagome's clothes off. Leaving only a black bra and panties that shaped her small, soft body. By then salty tears was running down her soft checks.' This is how I' am going to die?! O god someone help me!'

The fear she felt has spiked when the man in black took of her panties and thrust his finger inside of her. Kagome screamed, but was muffled by the ball in her mouth. Now more waterworks came streaming down the cherry check.

"She is a virgin, she'll be costing around 500 between 900. And with that young age I'll say it would be another 100, what you think boys?" asked the man with the perverted smile.

The men lifted their masks and glazed at the beautiful, pure girl in front of them. Hands reached out to touch the untainted girl, with only inches apart, till the driver spoke up.

"You guys shouldn't play your little game, she's profit and if you touch her, she'll be less value at the warehouse got it, so back off!"

Disappointed, they bow wooed their sorrows away and begin to talk about profit of the schoolgirl again. 'Warehouse? What the hell are they going to do to me there?! O please someone get me out of this nightmare!!!' Kagome mind screamed in fear, wishing that she were home with her family, instead of being kidnapped and possible going to be raped.

A/N: thanks for reading! Again please R/R this chapter and give me some ideas. If I get enough reviews, I'll make the next chapter longer. Plus this will my first story on the Internet, so be nice, and don't mind the grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed my story. But need some ideas and more reviews or I'll stop writing this story till I get more reviews. Now on with the show, I mean story.

Hostile

Chapter Two: The Warehouse Auction

By: Diren Dark

'_What did I do to deserve this?!?!?_' screamed the mind of a silver- haired man, who was carrying a lot of shopping bags.

The man looked around the age of 25 to 30. He has long, silky hair and on top of his head are two dog-ears. The man had the most gorgeous face ever, and with his pricing amber eyes, he can get any women he wanted. Claws, sharp teeth and his doggy ears, symbolize as a demon; a hanyou to be exacted.

"Oh Inuyasha, we have to get that!" screeched a young lady beside the silver-haired man. Her big chocolate eyes twinkled as she stared at a large suitcase of guns and other dangerous equipments. "No Sango, if you buy anymore thing then my arms are to fall off!" The girl, known as Sango, narrowed eyes and flatly said, "Then why did you came shopping with me, huh?" The dark eyebrow no the doggy man face has started to twitch as he tried very hard not to scream out his answer. Calmly he told Inuyasha his friend; and with word he spoke, the more his voice grows. "It was you who pushed me in MY car and drove to the warehouse to go SHOPPING, then you said you forgot your wallet AND MADE ME BUY ALL THIS FUCKING THINGS FOR **YOU**!!!!!!!!" Sango stared with her eyes still narrow; ready to yell at the temper-mental hanyou, but was stopped when a young girl came out onto the stage.

The stage is in the middle of the walkway; beside the black stage was a man in all black standing near a small table. Also with a wooden hammer in his right hand and a microphone in the other. The girl on the stage is almost completely naked, if it weren't for her bra and panties. She had puffy red eyes from crying so much and scared half to death while her eyes wondered around. A crowd gathered around; mostly men with lustful eyes.

"Hello criminals of all ages, we the infamous Black Hoods are here to present the latest catch of the week and sell them to the lucky person in the audience", yelled the man with the microphone.

Inuyasha and Sango came to watch the auction. The dog man had a bored look on his face while his companion looked with disgust in her eyes.

"First we got is a 15 year old girl, who is a virgin. We'll start our betting with 500 dollars!! And to make this more interesting, the betting will be only for men!!" Sango felt suddenly pain shot through her heart. The 15-year-old girl started to shake from fright.

"Oh, look Inuyasha she's so, so..." Sango started to say, but her hanyou friend finish her sentence. "So ugly. I saw much more prettier girls than the stick person over there. No wonder she's still a virgin." And with that, he folded his arms his chest and placed a lazy look on. Sango has flames burning in her eyes, she knew that Inuyasha was cold, but this was harsh ice storm mean.

Her chocolate eyes looked up, she couldn't stand it. Even though she is a criminal, she could not stand people so young suffer like this. "995 dollars going to that man in green going ones, going twice..."

Without thinking Sango grabbed her friends arm and throw it in the air. The hanyou didn't even know what to do; a shock expression spoiled his lazy face. The man with the microphone announced "1,000! To that man over there, going ones, going twice, sold!!!

"No!! Wait you can have her!!" yelled Inuyasha desperately. Spinning around to glare with hate at his so-called friend. "You" pointing his finger, "What do you have against me you fucking bitch!?!?!?!"

The girl stared at he the 15-year old girl walking down the stage, more scared then ever. Sango turned back to Inuyasha, who was still waiting for his reply. She signed; Inu is not the easiest person to talk to. "Inuyasha, she was going to bought by some lonely, horny guy and if I didn't do anything quick then she would not be a virgin by the time they go to his house."

So, was all the hanyou can say.

Suddenly Sango garbed all her thing and Inuyasha's car key going out the door. "HEY, WHERE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?!?!?" yelled Inuyasha. Instead of turning around to reply, she simply said that she'll be waiting by his car and he better bring the girl. It wasn't a reply, but a threat.

Where deeper in the warehouse

In a dark fitly room, three men sitting behind a table discuss money, accounts and products. They weren't even bothered the sound of screaming and yelling.

From down the hall and behind the doors, they heard footstep coming closer. Suddenly the doors slammed open, signaling the arrival of Inuyasha Takahashi. He had long silver hair, amber eyes. Inuyasha was wearing a black shirt and leather pants, but not the tight ones. And to complete his look, he has on a long leather jacket and combat boots.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the great Inuyasha. So what are you doing he of all places." Told the middle man of the group.

The silver haired man growled, he hated this place and the people within it too. "I am here for the young girl from the black hoods," he mumbled loud enough for the men to hear. With the snap of the fingers, a huge man walked into the room. Bring us number 29 for here Mrs. Takahashi, Kent, told the third man of group. But not before placing a huge prevent smile on his face and a few chuckles.

In a couple of minutes the young teen appear from earlier into the room. She was shaking badly for fear. Hoping to get as far away as possible, even though it was hopeless, she started to walk backward till she hit the cold and filthy wall. Inuyasha saw her, it was pathetic the way she looks, acted and she was sitting on the floor. '_How stupid can this girl be?_' asked Inuyasha to himself.

The hanyou began walking toward the girl. When only he took a few steps, a voice stopped him from going any further. The first man of the group, Ekki Kaiyumi was the owner of the warehouse that was the largest company of criminals, assassin, etc.

"Inuyasha, you must sign this document that she will be yours and to get the money from you." Growling, he walked over to the desk and started to fill out the form. It had all the basic stuff; name, date, is she/he for personal needs, etc. For personal needs the half demon wrote housework from the top of his head.

Again Inuyasha made his way to the girl on the floor till he was right in front of her. When he is about to say something, he was interrupted again. It was now getting really annoying. Turning around he saw the first man of the trio smiling holding a basket.

"Inuyasha, don't you want the basket full of goodies?"

"What's inside?" the inpatient hanyou asked while raising an eyebrow. Sex toys and other sexual thing were thrown to Inuyasha and as soon as they came into contact he through them all back at him, as well as a punch in the jaw.

Turning back to the young girl, after finishing beating the prevent guy to unconscious. "Get up" his voice stern and serious and it would be best to obey, but the girl was too scared to care. As soon as he said those words she started to whimper. Inuyasha was to annoyed to bitch with this bitch so he grabbed her and throw her on to his side, right above his hip.

With that they walked out of the snickering and cat-calling room. Only to enter another room, but only with more cat-calls. Inuyasha had it; he has a short temper so he roared out "**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!**" Scaring half the people in the room, as well as the girl on his hip. Once outside, the silvered haired man headed for a black Mercedes with red strikes across it. (A/N: looks like the Tetsuaiga' s wind scar, but more wavier).

Opening the door of the back seats, the raven-haired girl was roughly pushed inside and banged the side of her head against the window. "Inuyasha! What the hell is your problem, you just hit her!" screamed Sango who is sitting in the passenger seat. The grumpy hanyou ignore the girl and started to drive out of the parking lot, into the streets. The brown haired girl with the attitude whirled her head, so she can see the girl in the back seat. "My name is Sango" she started to say, "What's yours?" The girl was scared, but answered her question in a shaky voice. "Kagome."

A/N: Okay, there is the second chapter!! Please R/R and give me some ideas, I'm starting to get writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, I'm back! I had a hard time figuring what's going to happen later in this story. Plus, with all the people coming over every day I had no time for myself. Any way I would like to thank White Luna, LumChan, InuDemoness, and kittyevil78 for reviewing my story.

Hostile

Chapter Three: A New Home

By: Diren Dark

"My name is Sango Taijiya" she started to say, "What's yours?" The girl was scared, but answered her question in a shaky voice. "Kagome." A smile appeared from Sango, _Kagome, so she had a name after all'_. She soon climbed out of the passenger seat and some how managed to get in the back. "_My name is Kagome, I' am here to be everyone's whore!! Hee hee!"_ said Inuyasha in a high girly voice. "Shut up!" spat the, clearly, angry friend,

"Don't mind him, he's just an ass."

It could be clearly heard the half demon growling in front. But Kagome did not find comfort in those words. She was still scared and worried about her family. Wishing dearly that they can find her soon and take her home soon.

After an awkward and silence drive, they pulled up in a parking lot. Right in front of an old looking apartment. The rest of the neighborhood looked in a rough state too. Inuyasha got out of his seat and open the door to get the bought girl. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, dragging her to the entrance of the run down apartment. "Sango, get your crap out of my car," announced the silver-haired man, before starting his way up the stairs. _O god, are they going to kill me now, maybe even rape me?!?!?_' thought the young raven-haired girl. _Oh please just take me out of this hellish nightmare now!_'

The man before Kagome stopped; a frown spoiled his handsome face. Right before him was an open door. With one swift kick the door slapped against the wall and the young Kagome earn herself a flinch.

Again she was dragged by the dog demon into the apartment and right before her eyes was a man sitting on a black couch, watching TV. He had deep violent eyes and long jet-black hair; only it is up in a ponytail at the nap of his neck. He had also a good built and the shirt he wore made it look exotic.

"Hello Inuyasha, long time no see" chuckled the nerves man. Instantly after he spoke, the pony-haired man was pulled up by the collar of his shirt, to stare at a very angry inuhanyou.

"What the hell are you doing in my house you pervert," roared angrily, "and how the names did you get in!?!?". The nerves man was about to explain the inuhanyou his question, till he saw a young girl at the door. Behind her was Sango, tried from carrying all her bags up the stairs. "Miroku, what are you doing here?" asked the curious girl.

In a blink of an eye, the young man was in front of the dark haired girl. "Hello Sango, my dear and hello to you young lady, my name is Miroku Kazaana. And you are…?" Kagome jumped a little; surprised of the welcoming gesturer. Excepting something more horrible. Unfortunately she was unaware of his wandering hands, till one landed on her butt, squeezing it lightly.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**"

Miroku was laying on the ground with a big bump formed on his head. Kagome had quickly detached herself from the pervert and is hiding behind the older woman.

"Miroku, I can believe you!! How can you do that to poor Kagome like that!!" screamed Sango with all her might. "Inuyasha say something!!"

"You disgusted me you pervert."

Getting up with a big bump still on his head; look at Kagome and then Inuyasha. He seemed to be deep in thought. " Kagome…. Inuyasha" mumble Miroku. Suddenly a goofy and perverted look formed on the young man's face.

"My, my, my. I never thought I would see the day Inuyasha buys a whore. HAHAHAHAH Ouch! That hurt!" A second and even bigger bump formed on Miroku' s head, made of course by the angry inuhanyou. He stomped off in the hallway before he can do anymore damage to his friend.

A few seconds later, Inuyasha came back and picked up the raven-haired girl bridal style. She was shocked; now he was going have his way with her. Again disappearing into the hallways and into the first room.

It was a bathroom and the water is running in the tub. Kagome was carried over to the tub and dropped in it. Slamming her head on the rim, hard. Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't seem to care. Instead he just walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome held her aching head in her hands, trying to somehow to stop the pain. What is with this guy!? Is he trying to kill?'

The door open slightly, room for a hand or clawed hand to be exact to fit through. In the hand were a towel and some clothes. The objects were left in the room and the hand was gone as quickly as it has come. Until now, Kagome just realized that her bra and underwear was totally soaked and she had dry dirt on her. _Well since I in a bath already, I might as take one.'_

-------

"Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" yelled Sango.

"Like I said before, in the bathroom. She's taking a bath because she smells bad!" equally loud hanyou.

Miroku did seem to be bothered by the yelling, instead he was watching TV, again. Something got his attention, unlike the two yelling pair. "A guys," Miroku started to say, "look over there."

Inuyasha and Sango stop yelling long enough to see Kagome out of the bathroom. What was surprising was she wasn't half naked like earlier, instead she was dressed in a large red and long sleeved shirt with some kind of logo on the front. Her pants were dark blue jeans and are so long that Kagome is dragging behind her.

"Why the hell is she wearing your clothes Inuyasha?!?! Huh!?"

Inuyasha decided to ignore his friend and focus more on the girl. Grabbing her and dragging her into kitchen like there was no tomorrow. If he was going to keep this stupid girl, she might at least cook him something.

Finally stopping, Inuyasha grabbed out of his favorite food in the world, ramen. "Yo, girl. Make these" and with that he left.

Couple minutes later---

The foursome sat quietly around the island eating ramen, well, almost everyone. Kagome just sat in front of her ramen staring at it. " Hey, Kagome. You must be hungry, go on, eat" told the concerned older woman. She nodded, listening to the girl a cross from the table. She was scared and didn't know if she was to eat with them or not. Thank god Sango said some thing or she would of starved.

After the group finished eating, they started to clean up. Sadly Kagome was the only one cleaning up. Inuyasha didn't want anyone helping her, to Sango' s disappointment. It was late so the grumpy inuhanyou kicked his friends out. Sango, of course not trusting the pervert, brought Inuyasha' s pan. She said she'll bring it back, but it wouldn't a pan anymore.

_Now to get some shut eye. To bad I still have to deal with_ _her_'. Inuyasha glare at Kagome and gave her the goosebumps. _Great now I'm going to get raped! I think this is the fifth time I thought about that in one day_'.

He walked over to her, grabbing her and again dragged Kagome into a different room. It was a large bedroom. Also there was a walk in closet and bathroom. The bed had silky red sheets and pillows.

Kagome was not so gently pushed down onto the bed. While Inuyasha stripped down to his boxer, which was red. The blushing girl turned away, feeling very, **VERY** uncomfortable. Suddenly Kagome's wrist was handcuffed to the bed. "No way am I going to let you wander around when I'm asleep" told the stern hanyou. He went to the other side of the bed and plopped down under the sheets. _Mamma, Souta, Grandpa. Please someone come and get me out_.' That was the final thought till Kagome got under the covers and fell asleep beside Inuyasha.

-------

A/N: Well that's chapter three, hoped you liked it! I was going crazy just thinking what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey yal! I like to thank my reviews, I'm real happy you like me story. And ya, Inuyasha is mean, but that's his personally for now. But he'll be nice in the future chapters. Also, don't expect to see my updates coming in soon, just a little heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu co. but I own the story line of 'Hostile.

Now on with the story…

Chapter Four: Unwelcomed Guest

By: Diren Dark

---

Last time on Hostile…

Kagome was not so gently pushed down onto the bed. While Inuyasha stripped down to his boxer, which was red. The blushing girl turned away, feeling very, **VERY** uncomfortable. Suddenly Kagome's wrist was handcuffed to the bed. "No way am I going to let you wander around when I'm asleep" told the stern hanyou. He went to the other side of the bed and plopped down under the sheets. _Mamma, Souta, Grandpa._ _Please someone come and get me out_.' That was the final thought till Kagome got under the covers and fell asleep beside Inuyasha.

---

"BEEP" "BEEP" went the noisy alarm clock. The red numbers flash in rhythm with the beep. A clawed hand pressed the snooze button and went back to what he was doing earlier.

Inuyasha' s claw wrapped around the young maiden in his bed and started to lick her neck. Kagome, not fully awake, giggled as Inuyasha continued to lick her like a dog. The hanyou slowly started to open his eyelids, to show beautiful golden eyes. He froze. Quickly he pulled away, jumping to the edge of the bed.

"AAAHHH" yelped Inuyasha as he fell headfirst.

The young Kagome still deep in sleep, whimpered when she couldn't feel that wonderful feeling she had felt earlier. Inuyasha still on the ground watched the girl as she tossed and turned.

_How the hell did I end up licking her?!?! Especially in my SLEEP!?!?'_. The question still in his head, then he got up and headed for the bathroom to rinse the taste out of his mouth.

Kagome woke up after hearing noises that sounded like running water. Opening her eyes she saw no evil half demon beside her. Getting up mid way, since she was still handcuffed, looked around the room. Through the open bedroom door and across the hall Kagome can see Inuyasha going out of the bathroom.

She turned scarlet red. The grumpy hanyou was naked except for the white towel that was tied loosely around his thin waist. She can see his god like chest and washboard abs. Also as his well formed arms and legs. But what made Kagome blush even harder was that Inuyasha was soaked, head to toe.

Turning around, she buried her head in the pillow. _Oh my god!!! His almost naked! I never saw a naked guy before. What am I going to do!?!? What if he's going to rape me now??!!!'_ Inuyasha, noticing the girl's reaction when he walked in just brushed her off and began to dress.

The metal bracelet snapped off, releasing Kagome from the bed.

"Yo stupid, get changed," barked the grumpy half demon while handing her some clothes, "Then come out and start making me breakfast. And don't take to long." That was the last thing the hanyou said before leaving the girl alone to change.

Kagome, still not knowing what to do and excepted to have forced sex, stared blankly at the closed door. Getting back to her senses, the raven-haired girl ran to the window. Looking out of it she saw that see she was way too high to climb down. _Damn!_' cursed Kagome as she made her way around the room to find a different way to escape.

During the search for freedom, she finally noticed how the room looked, last night Kagome was too scared to care what the room looked. The walls were painted red and the doors were black. The two windows were the only nature light source for the room. The creamy carpet was covered with old clothes.

In the corner were two black shelves. It had books, a stereo, and scratched out pictures.

The bed, which Kagome slept in last night, was made out of steel and was a queen size too. There were also nightstands on each side of the bed. Strangely there was nothing, but an alarm clock on one of the nightstands.

After giving up the search in the bedroom, Kagome walked into the walk-in-closet. The long closet looked like a tornado was just inside of it. There were clothes and shoes everywhere.

_What happened in here? There's no way I can find a way out in this room! And what is that smell? Eww!_' thought the teen. Deciding not to search this room, Kagome walked into the next one.

It was a bathroom not finished yet. Sure there was a bathtub, but there was not toilet or sink and there were wires hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, what the hell is taking you so long?! I' am hungry!" yelled the impatience half demon. Running to the bed where the clothes were left, the girl quickly put them on.

Kagome put on a red short sleeve shirt. Soon after discovering a piece of clothes that she really hates to put on, her face had a disgusted look on. There was a pair of boxer for her to wear. Kagome didn't want to wear it, but she also didn't want to wear the same underwear for two days. Lastly Kagome put on a light green creamy coloured pant that ended right in the middle of her calves.

"Where the hell is she?!" mumbled the inu hanyou. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and over that is a black jacket. He also wore navy blue pants.

Inuyasha sat around the island, on one of the high chairs. His claws thumped on the table repeatedly, waiting impatiently for Kagome to come out. _What's taking her so long?!_'

The bedroom door slowly opened to revel the girl that the half demon was thinking about. Kagome standing beside the door, not sure what to do next, waited for her orders.

_It looks like there's no hope of getting out. I might as well get use to this place_.' Thought the mind of the sad Kagome.

"Well what the fuck are you standing there for, huh? I' am hungry for some food, go make it well I' am still young bitch" stated the criminal. Nodding, not realizing that she was standing there, lost deep in her mind about her imprisonment here.

After eating breakfast, Inuyasha made the fifteen year old clean the kitchen and then the laundry room, office and closet. Next was the bathroom that Kagome bathed in last night; with the bucket filled with cleaning materials, she walked in the bathroom.

To her shock, the bathroom was a huger mess than the other rooms combined. There was writing on the mirror with toothpaste, saying _Miroku was here'_. Towels were on the floor, and the bathtub covered in a thick layer of dirt.

Kagome's mouth hanged down, _I bathed in that tub last night, how could I not see this mess!?!_' thought the disgusted teen, _EEEWWW!!!!!!!!_' The raven hair girl flapped her arms around and tried to somehow get the invisible dirt off get her.

Finishing the bathroom, with a lot of struggle, the grumpy hanyou told Kagome to start in the living room. Inuyasha was unaware of the girl's eyes full of hate while he talked on the phone.

Kneeling down to the table to wipe the dust off and she watched the hanyou, wishing desperately to shove the duster down his throat.

_Oh I hate him_!' thought the angry mind of Kagome, _He makes me do all this works, I' am his maid or something?_!' Her chocolate eyes stared at him as he talked on the phone. The girl continued on with her work.

But the living room is really weird, the teen found a baseball bat and there were magazines covering the entire floor. _Thank kami I' am almost done cleaning the living room.'_

"You send me the tape already! …Ok, I'll be right back…." And with that the hanyou through the phone on the couch, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Two innocent eyes saw the open door; still Kagome sat on the floor, looking at her golden opportunity of freedom. Sadly the moment of hope was crushed when Inuyasha walked through the door. The hanyou tossed his jacket onto one of the chairs and began chatting with his friend again.

Kagome looked up to the hanyou that he had his back to her, then to the door. A wicked idea formed in her head as she stared at the bat next to her. "Ya, bye" said Inuyasha as he hanged up, still unaware of the girl behind him with the bat in her hands till it was too late.

With all Kagome's might, she swag the bat right into the dog man's head. Then teen took the opportunity, running out the door while the criminal is lying on the floor yelling in pain.

Running down the stairs as fast as her legs can carry her, bear feet and occasionally looking back to see if he was following.

Inuyasha finally getting up while holding the bleeding spot on his head and ran out to see his captive running away. "No way am I going to let her go with paying for what she done to me." murmured the hanyou as he jumped down the stairs.

The scared girl looked up to see if the hanyou was near. Turning her head to see where she was stepping, only to meet face to face with the angry hanyou she hit. Kagome, startled, fell on her butt, staring at Inuyasha with glassy eyes.

He bared his fangs at her and his eyes burned with madness. And with the blood running down his face did not help ease her fear. Kagome trembled in fear, "I-I-I' am" strutted the words out. "You what bitch? Are you sorry, huh?" asked Inuyasha in a dangerous tone.

When she didn't answer, he grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her up to his apartment. Kagome whimpered in pain as she walked forcibly up the stairs. Once back in the house, Kagome was roughly pushed into the bathroom and locked in.

"Damn her!!" roared Inuyasha that even Kagome heard it. The half demon got out a first aid kit from the kitchen cupboard and tended to his bleeding head.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" asked a quiet voice from below. The small voice belongs to a small boy with fire coloured hair that was pulled into a ponytail. His green eyes sparkled in worry as he looked at the older man.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, "What the hell are you doing here, you little runt?"

The concerned face on the child quickly turned into anger. "Clearly I' am not wanted here." With those last words, he stomped off with his nose high in the air. Again Inuyasha growled and slowly sunk his silver head down on to the counter top.

"Hi Inuyasha! Hi Kagome!" shouted a familiar girl voice, which belong to Sango. Soon Miroku shows up beside her. "O dear god, not them." Mumbled the hanyou.

"Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome and Shippo?" asked the well know pervert. Sango walked around the apartment, holding two huge bags in each hand. In the bags you can see clearly woman's clothing and a busted up pan.

"Um…Inuyasha, where is Kagome? I have some clothes for her to wear." Asking again.

Lifting his head off the counter, Inuyasha told her he locked her in the bathroom. The brown haired woman dropped everything and ran full speed to the locked up teen. Kicking the door open, Sango saw the frighten teen hugging herself and crying on the floor.

Kagome looked up, her eyes now red and puffy, slightly relieved to see the older woman. Sango crawled down beside her and put her arms around her friend while speaking soothing words.

"Inuyasha, what the hell happened to your head?" asked the pervert.

"That stupid girl hit me with a baseball bat and ran off!" growled the hanyou, "I' am going to kill her!"

"Ya, but if you kill her than Sango will beat you to a bloody murder." Again the hanyou growled, knowing that Miroku was right. "Just look at the bright side, at least your house is clean." A small chuckle escaped the man's lips as a smirk was forming. Then, a voice was heard below.

"Inuyasha?" asked the red head boy.

"What?"

"The girl in the bathroom, who is she?" The fox demon pause for a moment, like he was deep in thought, "Is she your whore or something?" Not seeing that coming, Inuyasha eyebrow started to twitch and slowly turned to meet Shippo' s eyes. Glaring daggers, the dog demon grabbed a fist full of the kid's shirt so he can pound Shippo without him running away.

Luckily, for Shippo, Sango came to his rescue. You can just see the angry flowing around the brown haired woman. She was pissed at Inuyasha for what he done to Kagome and now wanting to hurt Shippo.

But she decided to find out where he heard that words before putting Inuyasha in a world of pain. "First, Shippo where did you learn the word whore?" Sango spoke while see stared at the pervert with eyes that said you did it.

"Oh Sango, you don't think I did it! I would never teach an infant whose words!" said Miroku.

"I' am not an infant, I' am almost 8 years old." Stated the demon boy. "Well Shippo, where did you learn those words from?" asked the brown haired woman. Still believing it was Miroku.

The demon child pointed to the man about to beat him, Inuyasha, explaining that he came over and watched a R-rated movie with him. Also claiming that the dog man wouldn't let him watch his favorite TV show.

Two golden eyes glanced toward Sango who was very, very pissed off.

"**Inuyasha you're a monster!!!!**" The half demon flinched, started at the woman in front of him who was about to end his life. "**First you hurt Kagome and now you teach Shippo swear words, you're despicable!!!**" she growled in angry, her fists shaking by her side.

"I' am going to make you pay for this Inuyasha, marked my words!" Sango stormed out of the room, toward the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Dude," spoke up Miroku, "You're a dead man."

-----

A/N: I don't update fast, till will probably take a long while. Don't trust me.

Till next time….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update. I am a bitch I know. I started writing it, then got nowhere and gave up. Thus, forgetting it. But now that I updated I hope you forgive me.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Inuyasha belong to same one else. Lucky little **mumble**.

**Hostile**

Chapter 5: Her Word Is Law

By: Diren Dark

Sango had recently left the fifteen year old in the bathroom, saying that she'll return in a few minutes. Screaming and yelling could be heard clearly beyond the thin walls. Bursting back, the young woman started murmuring about how she was going to kill someone. Kneeling down beside to quivering girl, Sango finally took note of her distort form. A plunge of regret as sharp as a knife, torn into her heart. She had completely forgotten poor Kagome in her time of need. Biting on her bottom lip, thinking a way to help. Finally, Sango excused herself; whispering about retreating some medicine.

Kagome sat at the corner of the bathroom, arms wrapped around her knees. At this moment, all that she can do was cough out a sob; shacking, either from the cold tiles beneath her or because of the terrifying episode earlier.

A small sound of the door opening curiously enabled Kagome, whose eyes were red and puffy to look at the door and the person walking in. Unfortunately it was…what was his name… Miroku! Had just walked in. Disappointment shoots through Kagome's veins as she scooted further into the corner.

"Don't be scared Kagome, I just wanted to check up on you. Maybe want something to eat?" The man spoke in a calm voice, while stretching his hand to her. Looking up at Miroku, then to the open doorway, Kagome nervously took his hand and was helped up on her feet. Suddenly a red haired boy jumped through the door, smiling happily. "Lady," Shippo began, "I don't think you should trust the pervert, so I came to guard you."

"Shippo her name is Kagome, Ka-go-me." Miroku spoke firmly and letting the insult slide by, but Kagome did not. She slowly inched her way from the pervert and towards Shippo. Taking the fifteen year old' s hand; the fox demon led her into the living room.

Closing the door quietly, Sango walked into the kitchen in silence. Inuyasha was watching her from the living, on his couch. The ponytail man as well was the little boy, still hang around the kitchen; watching Sango also.

The brunette quickly browsed through the cup burnets in search of aspirin, avail, or anything with painkillers on it. After a few minutes, she found a bottle in the back. Taking the bottle and cup of water, Sango headed back to the bathroom, only to stop by a comment from the hanyou.

"Hey, give her the whole thing, then I won't had to worry about that bitch trying to kill me again." Those cold words came out of his smooth lips. Suddenly, the young woman's vision became blurry.

Walking out the door, hand in hand, the two teens quietly went down the hallway and into the living room. Stepping inside the room, and heated argument could hear and it started to take a toll on Kagome's ears. The sight before her was a complete surprise, while for Shippo it was a gleeful scene. Inuyasha was lying on the couch with Sango on top. The older woman's were hands around the hanyou' s throat, screaming at him with all her might.

"You ungrateful little bastard!!!!" Sango screamed, each word growing higher in volume, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT POOR KAGOME!"

Giggles spilled out of Shippo's lips. Glancing down at the child, Kagome also noticed a small bottle and a glass of spilled water. About to take a closer look at the fallen objects, but a small tug on her hand stopped her. "Kagome," spoke the now calm Shippo, "Shouldn't you help your boyfriend."

Once the word 'boyfriend' was uttered Inuyasha easy throw Sango off of him and over his coffee table, ending the fight. Before the brunette could hit the ground, Inuyasha was at the end of the couch, towering over Shippo and Kagome. "What the hell did you say?!" growled the hanyou in an irritated voice while pushing himself fully on the armrest. The glare he gave; it reminds Kagome of the warehouse, everyone giving her that same cold look. Taking in shaky breaths, the young girl stepped back, inch by tiny inch.

Even without his keen eyes, Inuyasha could clearly tell she change in behavior in a quick second from calm to dead fear. ' Damn! What's happened to make her change? Was it me?' thought the mind underneath a head of silver. 'What am I saying, of course its me. Who else could it be.'

All eyes broke contact when a Miroku stepped in, his wondering hands in his pockets and the same goofy smile from earlier. Big lavender eyes circled the room, as though in search of something. Failing, Miroku's eyes wondered back to the trio. "So," the pony tailed man started to say as he took out his hands and folded them across his chest. "What happened to the fight? Don't tell me it's over already?"

Suddenly, two hands wrapped around the silver haired man's neck and pulled him down on the couch again. Sango' s brown eyes burned with the fire of rage as she glared at Inuyasha. "You are a horrible person!!!" yelled the angered woman. Her strong hands gripped the hanyou' s throat and started to lift his head up and then slam it down repeatedly against the sofa.

"Kagome," spoke Miroku as it brought the two youths out of their trance, "What happened here, before we came I mean. Did you hit Inuyasha?" Kagome eyes flickered with nervousness. Biting down on her bottom lips and casted her hesitated face away from the group.

'What to do? All he did was scare me. Even if I tell them he did nothing to me and I brutally attacked, I don't think this anyone would believe me.' thought Kagome, 'S-Should I tell them, can I even trust? In times like this, I wish I was a good liar'

A hand on the young girls shoulder brought her out of her train of thought. Looking up to a warm smile that belongs to the ponytail man, "You don't have to tell us or me, its ok, we won't pressure you. It was probably Inuyasha's fault." With a quick spin, the trio headed towards the kitchen; Miroku said something about getting some food and leaving the two fighting adults alone, but that was lost over the sounds of cursing.

Suddenly Sango let out a shriek and the hanyou came in a blink of eye in the kitchen. "What do you mean my 'fault'?!" She swung a bat at me!" roared the furious man while pointing an accusing finger in Kagome's direction.

Miroku popped his head into his company's low stock fridge, and mumbled his answer. Growling and letting his temper take control, the fierce half demon grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt and slammed him against the fridge. The quarrel between the two guys made Kagome more scared; flinching at the sounds they made. Wrapping her arms around her thin body, as though she was trying to make herself smaller.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!" screamed the hot head hanyou.

An unfazed Miroku looked straight at his friend furious manner and bravely spoke, "I said that may have you deserved it."

Inuyasha's anger roused; his eyes grew narrower and his nose scrunched up. "And what did I do to this deserved to get hit? Huh!" Before Miroku could answer, Sango walked into the kitchen; her mouth opening and closing as though she was yelling. Yet her voice did not come out of her throat, so instead Sango clenched her fingers together to make a fist. She held it up and slammed it around her silver haired friend's face.

Sango's punch only caused Inuyasha, who was in shock, to turn his head. The fierce woman couldn't bring Inuyasha down; his skin, muscles, tissues were all as hard as rocks. Retracting her hand from the crater in the hanyou's face, knowing that her knuckles were in bad shape. With a glance down she saw knuckles had turned red and a slight bruising has began. Looking back up, she saw Inuyasha still in his state of shock.

Both Kagome and Shippo eyes seem to grow smaller; and the 15 year old stopped trembling. Miroku was a little bit surprised, but interestingly enough, very calm. Inuyasha blinked a couple times, to process what just happen. Then, in his golden eyes the fire of anger lit once more, only much wilder than before.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" He screamed his words loud and with anger dripping out like poison. But Sango did not flinch. Instead she looks straight at him and spoke; her voice strained from controlling her rage.

"Inuyasha, you deserved what you got."

"Not this bull-"

"Inuyasha, she's only fifthteen! Do you know how scary this is for her, I mean, she been kidnapped…" Sango paused, regaining her composer as her brown eyes became glassy. Fresh and old pain flashed in her eyes. Her face though, still held a fierce and a serious look.

"She has been through enough for one lifetime." And an accusing finger was raised at the half demon,

"But you make it even more worse! I' am glad that she hit you! It might knock some sense into your thick skull." With her final words spoken, Sango brushed pasted him to a clearly shocked girl and hooked arms with her.

Inuyasha was taken back, 'What the?! Where did that come from?!'. On his face was laced of confusion and complete utter shock. To piece back some of his pride, Inuyasha spun around to launch back an insult. But his month is refusing to work, the demon's throat dry, cracked and unable to produce any sound.

"Inuyasha", finally a sound broke through the silence; unfortunately for Inuyasha, it belong to Sango, "I' am taking Kagome back home. Got that" The young silver haired man didn't need to bother with a replied, her question was more like a statement. A demanding one at that.

Inuyasha huffed, shoving his claws in his pockets and stalked out of the kitchen. Mumbling to no one in particular as he sat on the couch, something about Kagome or bitch as he called her, was a pain in his ass and didn't care if she did leave.

Without a word, the brunette went forward, Kagome still attached by the arm and heading out the door. Shippo, who was a keen observer in this agreement, followed the two women

"She can't leave."

The young girl's heart stopped because of those three little words. Kagome seemed to be the only one to respond to as she detached herself and ran into the kitchen, where the voice came from. Her heart pounding loudly in her head, and fear pumped into her veins. But the fierce brunette stood in front of door, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. He out of all people, not wanting a fifteen year old girl to go back home where is loved. Leaving her in this hell with the devil himself as her babysitter. The silver hot headed man looked up, surprised just as much as the two women.

Why in hell would Miroku say something like that! "What do you mean," Spoke Inuyasha as he got up from the couch and stalked to the island, leaning on the table. "What do you mean she can't leave? Like hell I want her, so what reason does she have to stay here and try to beat me to death?!" By now, Sango and Shippo came into the room, standing behind the raven haired girl.

All eyes were on Miroku, yet he did not seem to be fazed by it. His shoulders rolled back while he pushed off the fridge. Slowly, the pony tailed man hands, which were once in his pockets, laced in front of his chest. Deep blue eyes swimming with serious tone rose up to look at Inuyasha and only Inuyasha.

"Because she is your new pet…forever."

A/N: SOOOOOOO Sorry, again.


End file.
